1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector modules used to terminate and interconnect optical fibers in a fiber administration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to connector modules containing illuminated indicators that help a technician locate a specific connector module port in a bank of connector modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications that utilize an optical fiber network to establish optical communications between a host digital terminal (HDT) at a central office and an optical network unit (ONU) at a remote location. Since a central office serves as the point of origin for the optical fibers in the optical fiber network, fiber administration systems are typically used at the central office to manage the flow of optical signals as they are directed to the various ONUs along the different optical fibers in the network.
In many fiber administration systems, as the optical fibers in a network enter the central office, they are directed into an optical distribution frame where the individual optical fibers are terminated in an organized manner. Such fiber administration systems are exemplified by the LGX(copyright) fiber administration system which is currently manufactured by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, N.J., the assignee herein. In such fiber administration systems, the optical distribution frames used at the central office are typically large structures that are arranged in parallel rows. Each optical distribution frame is commonly mounted between the floor and ceiling and only a few feet separate each row of frames.
Each optical distribution frame located at the central office typically defines a plurality of bays, wherein each bay houses several fiber distribution shelves. On each of the fiber distribution shelves are connection modules that receive the ends of all of the individual optical fibers that enter the central office and are contained within the optical fiber network. By terminating each optical fiber at a connection module on one of the different fiber distribution shelves, the location of each optical fiber becomes known within the overall assembly. Once terminated at a known address on one of the fiber distribution shelves, each optical fiber can be selectively coupled to a HDT or a variety of other optical equipment located at the central office. As a result, the optical signals sent along each optical fiber can be selectively controlled.
A fiber distribution system may contain dozens of fiber distribution shelves. A typical fiber distribution shelf holds twelve connector modules. Each connector module many have six to nine optical connector ports that lead to an optical fiber in the network. Accordingly, a fiber distribution system may contain hundreds or thousands of optical connector ports.
In order to maintain the quality and integrity of the fiber administration system, the various optical fibers are periodically disconnected from the optical network and are connected to various types of test equipment. Additionally, as the fiber network grows, certain optical fibers get rerouted within the fiber administration system. It is often difficult for a technician to find a specific optical connector port in the hundreds of optical connector ports available in a fiber administration system. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a technician to accidentally select the wrong optical connector port and disrupt an optical fiber pathway that should not have been disrupted.
In an attempt to assist a technician in finding a specific optical connector port, tracing systems have been developed that provide a visible indication as to the location of a targeted optical connector port. Such prior art tracing systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,675 to Leone, entitled Telecommunications Distribution Frame With Tracing. In such systems, a light is lit next to the optical connector port being targeted. A technician can see the light and is immediately led to the targeted optical connector port. The light is an LED that is positioned next to each of the optical connector ports. The LEDs are built into the connector modules that support the optical connector ports.
In systems that do use an optical connector port tracing system, there are no LEDs built into the connector modules. As a result, in order to convert an ordinary fiber administration system into one that uses an optical connector port tracing system, each and every connector module in the fiber administration system must be replaced. Such a conversion procedure is very time consuming, labor intensive and expensive.
Certain customers of fiber administration systems are therefore forced to either select a fiber administration system with an expensive optical connection port trace system that they do not yet need, or select a less expensive fiber administration system without a trace system that may require an expensive upgrade in the future.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus and method that would enable an optical connection port tracing system to be retroactively added to a fiber administration system in a cost effective and labor efficient manner.
The present invention is an assembly for use in a fiber administration system that retroactively adds a fiber location trace ability to the fiber administration system. The assembly includes an improved connector module that has a receptacle formed near a plurality of optical connector ports. An upgrade tracing module is provided that fits into the receptacle and attaches to the connector module. The upgrade tracing module contains a plurality of lights. When the upgrade tracing module is connected to the connector module, the lights of the upgrade tracing module are oriented near each of the optical connector ports. The upgrade tracing module connects to the systems controller of the fiber administration system through the connector module. As such, the systems controller of the fiber administration system is capable of selectively lighting the lights and identifying a specific optical connector port.